


Heading for a fall

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU ish, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Insecurity, M/M, McDanno in the making, end game mcdanno, love but not in love, processing a break up, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Melissa realises she's losing Danny.





	Heading for a fall

Melissa hears the key turning and looks at the clock, eleven. Danny walks in and absently gives her a kiss. She sighs, he’s home but not all here. She can see his mind is somewhere else. Or rather on someone else.

“What’s on your mind?” She asks tentatively, Danny shrugs.

“Come on, you can tell me.” She implores.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” He snaps at her. She flinches and immediately he looks contrite. He rubs his hands over his face.

“I’m sorry. Give me some time, okay?”

There’s no babe, baby or sweetheart in there and it makes her heart ache. She’s losing him, but pressing now will only push him away faster. As he walks away she wonders if he realises he is still wearing his jacket, as if he’s on the way out already.

 

*****

 

Laying in bed listening to the shower, she closes her eyes, not long ago she would have been in the shower with him. Lately intimacy was awkward and conversations stilted. Patience isn’t her strong suit, and she feels like her patience is killing off what little she has left of Danny. The only other option is forcing the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ conversation and she isn’t ready to let him go yet. When they first started going out it was new and exciting. He was the complete opposite of her ex. Not just in looks but also in character. Not a day went by that he didn’t make her smile and she loved that about him. After the underground garage explosion he was all in, and boy did she notice that. Suddenly Danny was everywhere, but he still kept her away from the hectic, dangerous part of his life. Sadly that included most of his friends and family. Although she knows them all, she doesn’t _know_ them as she does her own friends. Where Danny infiltrated every aspect of her life he barely let her in on his. God, Valentine’s day had been a disaster. She had automatically assumed that because she loved him he had to love her back. He couldn’t even write it in a card. She had been so angry, mostly at herself but she pushed it all on Danny. She went home that night with her pride in shambles, because even though he clearly wasn’t in love with her, he liked her enough to stick around. So she stayed, telling herself like could turn into love.

Then a month ago she took Danny to his office on his way to pt. She slipped into the bathroom before following Danny up to his office. She caught the tail-end of a conversation between Danny and Steve. The words ringing in her ears. Danny just casually dropped an ‘I love you’ to Steve and Steve said it back just as easily. She recalls Danny’s ‘I can’t just say the words because you want to hear them, I need to mean them.’ Since that day she started noticing little things about his relationship with Steve. Like how Steve is mentioned at least once every hour. Or how they text even though he always tells her he has goofy thumbs. Grace asking Steve to help her with science homework despite the fact that Melissa mentioned it was her best subject in school. Or Charlie demanding a Christmas stocking for his uncle Steve but not for her. And last but not least how even Rachel reached out to Steve for last minute pick ups or stay overs. If she was honest she knew they had been heading for a fall for a long time. But that moment in the hallway on their way to pt sealed it in her mind.

The shower turns off and minutes later he steps in the room, fully dressed. Another pang of sorrow surges through her, a few months back naked was a rule and not an exception. Danny never used to sleep with a shirt on, always complaining about the heat, now he’s never without one. He settles on his back but doesn’t say anything. She sighs and flicks off the light. Why is he staying, when they both know he’d rather be with Steve. She exhales angrily, if he’d just take the time to explain maybe she’d understand it. Why the pretence of her being enough when it’s Steve he’s fucking dreaming of. Or rather when he dreams of fucking Steve. She stifles a giggle on her fist. God, she hates what she’s becoming because of their cowardice. Turning away from him and squeezing her eyes closed in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from falling. After a minute she rolls over and flings herself into his arms.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong.”

He tries to pry her from his side but she shakes her head and holds on tighter. Tomorrow it’s over, but tonight she needs a friend. He sighs and pulls her close, whispering ‘sorry' and ‘god’s what a mess’ in her hair.

 

******

 

The whole break up takes about fifteen minutes. Danny is apologetic, full of remorse and all about wanting her to be the one. She wants to scream and yell but in the end she just cries silently as they give up. Danny gets ready for work and she waits for him in the kitchen. Sipping coffee and mentally going through all the stuff she needs to take with her when she leaves.

She hears a key in the door and is stunned to see Steve enter with a bag from the bakery. She raises an eyebrow when he notices her.

“Oh, hi. Uh, is Danny still .. “ and he gestures to the bedroom.

She narrows her eyes at him, but he just smiles like goof and offers her a malasada. Ugh, why can’t he behave more like the other woman. When the bedroom door opens she looks at the offered goods and grabs one. She makes a split second decision.

“Thank you. Also, you better appreciate him.” She ignores his stunned expression as she rushes towards Danny.

She yanks him back into the bedroom and gets in his face.

“Okay Jersey. You need to grow a pair and tell that fucker you’re in love with him. Now go and leave me to my self pity.”

 

******

 

Melissa hears an familiar laugh and she looks up, across the street two men exit a bar. She recognises Danny, her breath catches when she realises he’s with Steve. She feels her heart skip a beat when Steve pushes Danny against the car door and kisses him. The kiss is deep and seems to go on forever. Looks like Danny grew a pair. She lets out a shuddering breath when Danny forces Steve back with a laugh. God, she missed that laugh. When she left months ago, she promised herself that she wouldn’t pine. And she didn’t, mostly. He looks happy, she’s surprised at the feeling of distant nostalgia and genuine happiness for them. She turns to her date, picks up her drink and smiles. Maybe she’s finally moving on.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song and this came to mind. The timeline is all over the place, sorry for that. It's short and I prob didn't think this through but hell, I'm posting it anyway. Hope you guys like it. English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any please let me know so I can correct it. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> *Special thanks to Sammypanda, Trotop, Mireilleleerves and Farisyawritesfiction for putting up with my insecure ass and giving me the best feed back.


End file.
